ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kate
Kate & Chris is a 2007 American computer-animated buddy comedy film produced by GoAnimate Studios and based on Eric Stern's novels of the same name. It was directed by Rob Letterman and Tim Hill and produced by Karey Kirkpatrick. The film was released by 20th Century Fox on June 22, 2007, and was produced to commemorate the 10th anniversary of the first novel. The film received mixed reviews from critics but was a box office success, grossing $485.2 million worldwide against a $119 million budget. A television series based on the film titled Kate & Chris: The Series premiered on VCN Network on June 19, 2009. A sequel titled Kate & Chris: FusionMania scheduled for release on March 2, 2018. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Anne Hathaway as Kate * Elijah Wood as Chris * Justin Long as Chuck * Allison Janney as TBA * Dan Fogler as TBA * Wanda Sykes as TBA * William Shatner as TBA * Freddie Highmore as TBA * Kelsey Grammer as Professor Dum-Dum * Joan Cusack as Ms. Jenny * Danny Glover as Police Officer * Kevin James as Mr. Warren * Additional voices are provided by ** Rob Paulsen ** Rodger Bumpass ** Dan Castellaneta ** Jack Angel ** Danny Mann ** Fred Tatasciore ** Wendy Hoffman ** Yuri Lowenthal ** Tom Kenny ** John DiMaggio ** Jason Marsden ** Zachary Gordon ** Bill Farmer ** Keith Ferguson ** Kari Wahlgren ** Tara Strong ** Dee Bradley Baker ** John Cygan ** Ariel Winter ** Debi Derryberry ** Cam Clarke ** Jan Rabson ** Katie Crown Production Coming soon! Music The film's score was composed by John Powell. The soundtrack was released on June 8, 2007 by Varèse Sarabande. Marketing Wendy's promoted the film with a set of 5 kids' meal toys featuring the characters from the film. The official teaser was released on June 23, 2006 and was shown in front of films such as Puppet Pals, BJ and Wally, Monster House, The Ant Bully, Barnyard, Everyone's Hero, and Open Season. The first theatrical trailer was released on November 3, 2006 and was shown in front of films such as Flushed Away, The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause, Happy Feet, Jimmy & Sam 3000, and Night at the Museum. The second theatrical trailer was released on March 30, 2007 and was shown in front of films such as Meet the Robinsons, Shrek the Third, Surf's Up, and Tony 2: Across the Nation. TV spots began to air between May and June of 2007. A video game based on the film has been released for the Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Game Boy Advance, PlayStation Portable, PC and Nintendo DS on June 19, 2007. Release Kate & Chris was selected for competition at the 2007 Cannes Film Festival, and 20th Century Fox released the film in the United States on June 22, 2007. The film was originally scheduled for release on December 15, 2006, but on July 19, 2005, its release date was pushed back to June 22, 2007. In April 2016, GoAnimate Studios announced that the film would be reformatted and re-released in 3D. Kate & Chris was re-released in 3D on September 15, 2017, to celebrate the film's 10th anniversary and the novel's 20th anniversary. Despite the fact GoAnimate Studios is now owned by GoStudios, GoAnimate Studios retained the rights for the film's 3D re-release by itself. Release dates * United States, Canada, and Mexico: June 22, 2007 * Philippines, and Finland: June 29, 2007 * Netherlands, and France: July 4, 2007 * United Kingdom, Ireland, and Italy: July 6, 2007 * Russia: July 14, 2007 * Brazil: July 21, 2007 * Greece: July 27, 2007 * Germany: August 8, 2007 * Sweden: August 16, 2007 * Denmark: August 24, 2007 * Japan: September 20, 2007 * Australia, Iceland, and New Zealand: September 22, 2007 * Portugal: September 27, 2007 * Turkey: September 28, 2007 * Israel: October 11, 2007 * China: October 18, 2007 * Hungary: November 1, 2007 Home media Kate & Chris was released on DVD and HD DVD on November 2, 2007 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. In addition, this film was released on Blu-ray Disc on September 23, 2008. As of December 2017, the film is available to watch on Netflix. Reception Critical reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 71% based on 123 reviews, with an average rating of 6.8/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "With a tidy plot, clean animation, and humor that fits its source material snugly, Kate & Chris is entertainment that won't drive a wedge between family members." On Metacritic, it received a score of 56 out of 100, based on 75 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Box office Kate & Chris opened in 4,204 North American theaters on Friday, June 22, 2007, grossing $25.7 million on its first day, the biggest opening day for an animated film at the time, for a total of $153.8 million in its first weekend, the best opening weekend ever for an animated film, and the second-highest opening for a 2007 film in the United States and Canada. The film closed on October 4, 2007. Category:2007 Category:PG